Valentine's Day
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Katniss is with Annie in District Four while Peeta is struggling to get cakes out the door in time for his clients to be satisfied. But when it comes closer and Katniss comes back early, will Peeta's surprise happen?  Katniss/Peeta


**This had been on my mind for a while and I just now got the chance to write it out. Even though I am going through a rough time with my Katniss account doesn't mean I don't love the people I talk to on it. So this is for all of you. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. **

**Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate, except anything you don't recognize, they belong to me :D**

Chocolate. Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate, White Chocolate, Red Chocolate, Pink Chocolate. Chocolate in the shape of a rose or a heart. Cake in the shape of a rose or a heart. If it was a rose or a heart or something that had to do with Valentine 's Day in Panem, everyone wanted Peeta Mellark to do it. Not that Peeta didn't mind doing it, it just got too much for him. He couldn't remember the last time him and Katniss had a night where he didn't fall asleep before her causing her plans to be ruined. Hell, Peeta felt like collapsing now. With Valentine 's Day so near, Peeta hasn't had time to make his own creation for his Mockingjay. Peeta called his team for a break as they put in the next set of dough to bake, and his team walked out of the room with words of support.

After they left, Peeta rolled out his layout for a cake made special for him and Katniss to share on Valentine 's Day. It was a couple tears and had words and phrases of what he loved most about her carefully piped around the sides. But the kicker was at the top. An additional tear was going to be made with primroses around the edges and a small platform shaped like a pillow where a ring was going to sit and the words 'Will you marry me?' around it. Peeta walked over to a shelf and grabbed the small red velvet box and opened it. He had a client that was an owner of a jewelry store in District one and offered to help Peeta design a ring. It was simple. Their birthstones were on either side of a diamond and Peeta watched it longingly and with a smile.

Peeta wanted to propose to Katniss on Valentine's Day.

Yes, it was weird in District Twelve to present a ring during a proposal. Normally it was the simple words and the ceremony. But it was different with Katniss. Peeta wanted to give her the world. She deserved it.

Peeta moved the cakes out of the oven and started to decorate them, but he couldn't stop thinking about Katniss. Valentine's Day was a couple days away and she was in District Four helping out Annie with her son so Peeta had plenty of time to get everything ready and set up for the big night. She was coming back the night of Valentine's Day and Peeta was going to be ready. He planned for it. He was going to end at mid-day go and pick up his nice clothes from the cleaners and make his way back to their home where he would set up dinner by the candle light, the cake being hidden away under a cover in their fridge. Peeta rested his elbow on the island and his chin in his hand as he sighed, daydreaming.

"Peeta, come on man! We need you to work on these cakes they have to be done tonight!" One of his team members walked in and said.

"Sorry. I'm just distracted." Peeta said, rubbing his eyes and starting to get back to work.

"What up, boss? Missing Katniss?"

"Of course I miss her. I miss her like crazy. I'm just hoping everything will go to plan on Valentine's Day. I'd hate for her to say no."

"She loves you. I see that every time she walks in here to take you away. She would have to be a nutcase to say no to you."

"Watch it. But thanks." Peeta said and put down his piping bag. "Both of these go to District Two." His team member nodded and they both picked them up and walked over to the cart and placed them both on it and started working on the next one.

The day before Valentine's Day , Peeta started to work on the cake with a slight smile. All of the orders were done and Peeta had a moment to relax. But soon that relaxation ended when he heard a bell, signaling that a person walked into the front door. He shut the ring box, slipped it into his pocket and walked out, rubbing his hands on his apron. "Welcome to Mellark's Bakery, how may I- Katniss?" he asked as she finally looked up to see his beloved in a red dress with flats and a smile on her face. He rushed over to her and picked her up and kissed her. "I thought your train was coming in later tonight!" he said with a smile and watched as she giggled.

"It was, I decided to change it so we can spend the day together." She said kissing him again softly. 

"Oh baby, that sounds like a good idea…but I have a few more orders I have to do." Peeta said putting her back down and moving hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"Oh. That's okay, I'll just see you at home then?" Katniss asked.

"Why don't you go see Greasy Sae for a few hours. I have a surprise for you." Peeta said and kissed her forehead again and she obliged and left. 

That's when Peeta started to panic.

He called up Greasy Sae and explained to her what was going on and she agreed to keep Katniss at bay for a while. Then, he called up a couple members of his team to come help him out and grab his clothes while he finishes the cake and got it back to the house.

All in a few hours Peeta did that, and he placed the cake in the fridge and started on dinner. Which was the Lamd and Dried Plum stew from the Capitol. Luckily it was a bit chilly outside so Peeta had a reason to make it. It also made some cheese rolls also a baguette and placed them on the table and went to change. He had on a simple black button down shirt with black pants and shoes. He fixed his hair and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and put on some cologne. Peeta rested his hands on the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. This is the moment. "Pull yourself together Peeta! You know she will say yes. She loves you, you idiot." He murmured.

Of course Peeta could have never said that in the past. Because Katniss didn't love him up until a few years ago. He never took her for granted. Peeta wanted to worship her, make her feel loved and cherished. Real. This love was real and there was no denying it. Peeta smiled to himself and picked up the picture frame of him and her. Katniss was wrapped up in his arms, it was the New Years celebration and it was just about to strike midnight. They were outside watching the stars with a few of their close friends and Johanna had kept pestering him about when he was going to drop the question of marriage. Peeta had tried to shut her up because he was planning to do so, he just really didn't know when. But now that day has come, and he was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the door open and Katniss call out his name.

Peeta walked down the stairs and kiss her tenderly before guiding her over to the table while covering her eyes and placing soft kisses against her ocean-smelling hair. "Does Finn like the ocean?" Peeta asked softly. "Yep, just like his father." Katniss replied as Peeta sat her down in a chair and uncovered her eyes. "Oh wow." Katniss said with a slight smile. "Is that-?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "Lamb and Dried Plum Stew." He confirmed and Katniss grinned. Peeta sat down across from her and uncovered the bowl still steaming with the stew They both ate, talking about Katniss' trip and how much Peeta missed her. "Save room for dessert." He replied softly and kissed her before picking up everything that was on the table and walking into the kitchen and closing the door. He disposed everything before taking out the cake and taking out the box in his pocket before taking out the ring and placing it on the pillow shaped platform. He smiled and put the cover back on before walking out to the table and placing it on it. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said and took off the cover before Katniss gasped and felt herself tear up as she stood up looking at the cake. "Peeta…it's beautiful." She said and looked at the top at the ring and looked over at him. "Marry you?" she asked. 

"Katniss, you are amazing. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else but you." Peeta blushed. Katniss kissed him. "Yes. I will marry you." She whispered and Peeta took off the ring at the top and slipped it on her finger. He picked her up again in his arms and kissed her deeply, tasting the stew on her lips. He felt the tears fall down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you." Katniss whispered. "I love you more than anything." Peeta replied, kissing her once more before cutting into the red velvet cake.


End file.
